Pink
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Peter reflects on his first and only kiss with Wendy. Based on 2003 film.


Title: Pink  
Author: Kora  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG 

Feedback: Oh pretty please pleasey!

Summary: Peter reflects on his first and _only_ kiss with Wendy.

Author's note: I love Peter Pan/Wendy fluff- I luv it, I luv it, I luv it! This is based on the new 2003 movie and I wrote it sort of strangely…I was trying to fit within the lines of how Barrie wrote the book - all strange and lyrical, almost like Lewis Carroll, another fave author of mine, responsible for 'Alice in Wonderland'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter or Wendy - they belong to JM Barrie - though I wish I owned Peter and Hook - Jason Isaacs as Hook ::drool:: Pirates ::drool::!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can remember it like it was yesterday - for me, in some ways, it _was_ just yesterday. Neverland is like that - one day blends into another and almost nothing stays or remains - nothing clings to you unless it's very, very important and that moment - it was very important. Possibly the _most_ important.

It was certainly one of my biggest adventures at any rate. Wendy Darling had always intrigued me - it was why I spent so many nights outside the Darling window. It had started simply as a midnight flight with Tink. Every now and then I like to leave Neverland and fly about - searching for adventures.

I'm not quite sure how I ended up in England, much less how I ended up in front of their window but I did and I heard her soft, sing song voice telling a story. It was the story that hooked me - it was about Snow White fighting off fifty blood thirsty pirates, dwarves at her side, then a horrible witch came - hired by the Pirates - and she poisoned Snow White and the poor heroine fell into a deep slumber. But then a handsome Prince came and kissed her awake - together they slew the witch and all the pirates and lived happily ever after. 

The story captivated me and she had promised her brothers another tale tomorrow - how could I resist? I returned the next evening and every evening after that until the whole mess with my shadow led to our meeting and the big adventure and that very important - possibly _most_ important - moment that I still remember.

I forget you see - I forget things a lot. Basically because like I said, days in Neverland blend one into another but this I can't forget and I still remember and I feel as if only yesterday…

I was lying on my back on Hook's ship - close to defeat, ready to die. I would have died…I chose, in some ways in mind, to allow myself to go ahead and die. Accept defeat, let Hook win. He was right, everything he said and all I could think of was Wendy - her eyes, her smile, her sing song voice and stories - and all I could think of was that word Hook had used.

__

Husband.

A husband would replace me in Wendy's heart one day. She would grow up, meet this - this husband and forget all about me - replace me.

For me to forget is understandable but for Wendy to forget me…

It hurt - hurt so much more than I thought possible. And I became full of unhappy thoughts and I sank to the ground and I was ready to accept defeat and die by Hook when Wendy interfered.

She came to me, came to my side - held me, touched me with those perfect little hands of hers - hands with nimble, perfect little fingers and she told me she was going to give me a thimble. The word - thimble - it brought back one of the memories I had forgotten - when we had been in her room and she had offered it before - been so close - soft, sweet breath mixing with mine but then Tink had flown between us…

But this time there was no Tink and there was only me and Wendy - in this moment - this very important - no, no, it was the _most_ important moment and even with Hook and all the pirates and Lost Boys around us - watching - she gave me a thimble…

Her lips on me - I never knew such bliss. I will never know such bliss again. Her lips so soft and warm and lush and pressed against mine - moving slightly - parting so gentle and wet and…I shiver every time I think of it and it's like firecrackers are exploding inside of me - like fairy dust is being poured all throughout my insides to make me float and fly higher than ever before and I can reach out and touch the stars and planets without ever even moving…

And afterwards - when it all flooded through me I turned pink. Unbearably, brightly pink and all that inside me exploded outward and I thwarted my foe and won the day. I'll never forget being pink and how it felt and how it was and…

But now it's over. The adventure ended - being pink ended. I am not pink anymore. Oh sure, sometimes when I think of it I turn that color again but only mildly and while I may have thwart my foe and won the day, I am not like Snow White…in most ways…I did not live happily ever after.

I lost the Boys, I lost Wendy and the thimble which I still carry in my heart and memories - that is still with me like it was just yesterday…that thimble and the pink…they are all I really have left anymore. 

Well that and of course sweet Tinkerbell at my side.

Every now and then I can still hear Wendy's sing song voice - but now it is telling stories of me….still…I wish I could be pink again because of another thimble from her…just once more…one more time…


End file.
